


Falling for a Mysterious Stranger isn't Nearly as Glamorous as it Sounds

by AcridAnarchist



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Light Stalking, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Reader Insert, dude lawrence straight up does not give a fuck about the reader in this fic, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcridAnarchist/pseuds/AcridAnarchist
Summary: There's a mysterious man in your apartment complex you’re interested in, no interested isn't the right word, infatuated is more like it. You go out of your way to try to see him more often but it just seems to push him away more. (Reader lives in the same apartment complex as Lawrence and becomes increasingly more and more obsessed with him.)
Relationships: Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

You don't know his name but he's striking, from the very first time you saw him in the halls of the apartment complex he's all you've been able to think about. He lives on the same floor as you. You happened to see him by chance one night when you left to go drinking with some friends. You passed by him and felt a chill. He didn't say anything, he didn't even look at you as he passed. But you looked at him, god did you look at him, his soft blonde hair pulled back, his ice blue eyes cast down to the floor, his worn out gray jacket. You froze, there was just something about him. Something you just can’t place.

You ask a couple neighbors if they’ve ever met him. Most of them shake their head no, a few said they’ve tried to talk to him but he seems to go out of his way to avoid conversations. He seems to go out of his way to avoid people in general. You only ever see him in the dead of night. You’ve started to change your sleeping habits to maximize your potential of seeing him.

A few months ago you passed by him in the hall, he had a funny smell, almost as if he was trying to cover something up. You tried to strike up a conversation. “Hi I’m (y/n), I live in the apartment a few doors down” you say in as friendly a voice as you can manage and extend your hand to him smiling. He looks at you with his intensely blue eyes, he almost looks scared, he mutters an apology and pushes past you. His voice is so soft and gentle you shudder slightly it’s the first time you’ve heard it. It's lovely. He must have been busy that night, it's ok you’ll have another chance you think to yourself.

The neighbors who live next to him frequently file noise complaints, citing that they hear strange noises in the night. You half wished they’d move out, you’d gladly take their spot, it would be easier to learn more about him, to map out his movements. Most of your days are spent waiting by the door listening to see if he’ll leave his apartment today.

Today was one of those special wonderful days. You heard a door creak open and you lit up, rushing to look out your peephole to see if it was him. Your breath hitched in your throat. It was.

You casually exit your apartment trailing behind him, he seems agitated, you wonder what's wrong. You pull out 5 dollars from your pocket, “Excuse me? Did you drop this?” you call out to him. He doesn't turn around and begins walking faster, you are undeterred. “Hey! You! Neighbor! You dropped some money!” you say jogging in front of him cutting him off. He stops abruptly. “Here this is yours isn't it?” you say handing the 5 to him. He looks at you questioningly and shakes his head no. “I’m (y/n) I live a few doors down from you, I saw it fall out of your pocket” you insist trying to drag the conversation out longer. “Thanks?” he mutters taking the 5 from you and continuing to walk. “I’ve seen you around a couple of times. You don’t get out much do you?” you say laughing trailing behind him. “Uh yeah… I like to stay inside...” He says. God his voice, you swear you’d never get sick of it. “So… what’s your name?” You ask. “Lawrence…” He replies shifting uncomfortably and getting on the elevator. Lawrence… You finally had his name. You’re so lost in thought daydreaming about him that you almost don't realize that he’s already pushed the button to close the elevators. You snap out of your thoughts to see him staring at you angrily as the doors close. You shiver, his eyes are so intense.

You rush to the stairwell to hurry down to see if you can cut him off on the first floor, but it’s too late, he's gone. You frown slightly at least you got his name, you think to yourself. You practically skip up back to your apartment, you lay in bed staring at the ceiling softly repeating his name to yourself.

Lawrence.

Lawrence.

Lawrence.

He’s all you could think of, every waking moment was filled with him.

You don’t see him for the next few days. You hear commotion coming from the hallway, You poke your head out of the door hoping to see him. You don’t. Your heart sinks. You see a happy couple you don’t recognize moving furniture into Lawrence's apartment. You suppose it isn’t his anymore… It belongs to the couple now.


	2. You're so lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heartbreak of passing by Lawrence's old apartment is unbearable. It's time to move on.

It’s been months since your encounter with Lawrence, and yet you still couldn’t shake him from your mind. He was perfect in every possible way. You were completely smitten. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and god were they right. You had decided to get a new apartment, rent was getting a little too high, also passing by Lawrence’s old apartment was unbearable it was a weird mix of your heart soaring out of your chest followed by the crushing realization that you’d probably never see him again.

You had chosen an apartment on the other side of town, it was a little dumpy but the rent was cheap. Talked to your landlord and signed some paperwork and began to pack your things, hoping the change of scenery would help with the heartbreak. It was the day of the big move Everything was in order, you packed as much as you could and drove to your new apartment complex, You checked in with the leasing office and got your key, you also listened to their long spiel about the rules, You thanked them and left.You began the grueling task of moving everything into your new apartment. It took awhile but eventually you got everything moved in, you decided to go out for dinner in celebration, also you didn’t wanna cook. You threw on an old hoodie and left your apartment, that's when you saw it, platinum blonde hair at the end of your hallway, your heart leapt into your chest. There was no way.

You hurry down the hall turning the corner, it was. It was Lawrence, how in the hell did you get so lucky? “Lawrence?” you called out, half in disbelief. He spun around eyes wide, you almost forgot how beautiful his eyes were, almost. “You probably don’t remember me, I’m (y/n) we were neighbors?” you elaborate. ‘What are you doing here?” he asks, he sounds scared? You wonder why. “I just moved here. Wow isn’t it awesome we’re neighbors again?” you explain. He looked tense, “Hey, I was going to go grab dinner, did you wanna come with?” You ask hopefully. “I can't, I'm busy” he says flatly, making a move towards the elevators. You weren’t going to let him get away, not like last time. You step on to the elevator with him, he shrinks back into the wall. “That's ok, we should do something together later, coffee?” you suggest. “I don’t really drink coffee…” he trails off looking more uncomfortable. “That's ok there’s no rush, I mean we do live in the same apartment complex.” you reassure him “Isn’t that crazy, I was hoping to get to know you better and you move, then I move and meet you again. I guess I must be pretty lucky” you say shooting him a smile. The elevator stops and he practically runs off it. “Bye Law. Don’t be a stranger” you say waving after him, he doesn’t look back, he must be in a hurry.

You get in your car and drive to some shitty fast food place, hes on your mind the entire time. You wait by the door for him to return. He does you stroll out “Oh hey Lawrence? I was just going to get my mail how’ve you been-”. “Did you follow me?” he cuts you off. “What no it's just a crazy coincidence that we happened to end up in the same apartment complex? I think its fate or something...” you say, starting to trail off at the end. “I should have dealt with you at the last place” he mutters. “Dealt with?” you try to ask but right as the words come out of your mouth he knocks you out cold.

When you come to you’re duct taped to a chair. ”Lawrence?” you call out softly. There's a bit of soft clinking from the kitchen and footsteps. “(y/n) why did you move, tell me the truth” he says, narrowing his eyes at you. “Well rent was getting high… also I didn't like passing by your old apartment, it made me sad” you explain. “Made you sad? It's just an apartment?” he says scoffing “It made me sad because you weren't there anymore” you say studying his face. He blushes and mutters something walking to the kitchen. You take in his apartment, it looks different than you expected. It's a lot more cramped probably due to all the plants, and there's a weird smell, it's not horrible, just not normal.

“Lawrence? What are you doing?” you call out trying to turn and look at him. “Drink this,” He says, refusing to elaborate. You do, no questions asked. Your head begins to cloud up “Lawrence???” you call out, slightly alarmed head nodding over involuntarily . “Oh good it's starting to work” he says coming into view. You begin to calm down when you see him. He gets out a pocket knife and you begin to panic again. “Shh its ok don't struggle, it’ll just make it harder” he tells you. Your vision begins to blur heavily. You know you should be scared, he was dangerous. You know you should be mad, he just kidnapped and drugged you. But you can’t. You feel yourself being laid on the floor, his face perfectly framed by his hair. You felt safe, you were with Lawrence so it meant everything would be ok. You manage to croak out “It’s ok... I trust you” and close your eyes as whatever you feel whatever drug he gave you, take hold of your system. You were so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my snazzy new tumblr: https://acridanarchist.tumblr.com/


End file.
